


A Brother's Worry

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Deep space, Scott is Smotherhen, Spoilers, big bros talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: John has to have a discussion with his brothers before he can send Alan and Gordon to Europa.





	

“Scott, Virgil, perfect.”

Both brothers looked up from the circuit board they were working on for Thunderbird Two,

“Hey John, what’s up?”

They set down what they were doing and looked to John’s hologram that had replaced the schematic diagram. 

“A couple of researchers have sent out an emergency signal, it looks like they’ve become trapped under the ice when their drill caused it to split,”

 

Virgil frowned, “Where on earth does an ice plate seal up so quickly that you can’t get back out?”

John sighed, replacing his hologram with that of a small planet, “That’s the thing, they’re not on earth. They’re on one of Jupiter's moons.”

Scott looked to Virgil in confusion, it was of little use him informing them of the problem. It was clearly a mission that would call for their youngest brothers specialist knowledge. 

“So, we send Alan and get them out,” Virgil shrugged, “Why are you telling us?”

 

John paused, thinking through the information he had relayed and realising that he hadn’t explained the most important factor,

“Sorry, I should have explained -- Europa, that’s the moon, is pretty much a big ball of water, Thunderbird four is our only ship that could possibly cope once through the ice.”

He watched as Scott looked to Virgil, thinking it through before replying, “So, we need Thunderbird Four, and Thunderbird Three?”

 

Virgil folded his arms, “So we send Alan and Gordon out there to sort it?”

He instantly picked up on Scott’s shift, standing straighter as he looked between them, “Now, hang on,”

Virgil was already shaking his head, “Sending the two of them will already stretch us, and they’re both the most qualified in the areas needed,”

John nodded in agreement, a smile playing on his lips, “Besides, you do keep saying that we should give Alan some more responsibility Scott.”

Scott held up a finger, “I  _ did not _ mean by sending him into deep space!” 

 

He looked to Virgil, hoping to get some backup for his argument. Alan was still just a kid, whether he was an experienced pilot or not, sending both of their youngest into space did not sit well with him.

Virgil shrugged as Scott spread his hands, “Space is space Scott,” 

From the corner of his eye, Scott could see John’s frown,

“I think this is the perfect mission to let him take charge on,” Virgil nodded, “Who did you say it was that needed rescuing again, John?”

“I didn’t, but the name seems familiar…  Prendergast?”

Virgil let out a long, low chuckle, “Oh, you have to let Alan take charge. Buddy and Ellie Prendergast are those two explorers that Gordon’s always going on about! He’ll be so busy trying to get their autographs…” 

He trailed off looking to Scott, knowing he was beaten. 

 

Scott’s shoulders sunk as he looked back to John, “And what if they get into trouble?”

“What if we get into trouble?” Virgil threw his hands out, “There’s a hundred backup systems on Thunderbird Three alone! We can monitor them from here constantly, and Gordon won’t let Alan do anything too stupid.”

He folded his arms as Scott frowned, no doubt looking for another excuse,

“They’re going Scott, and Alan’s going to be in charge. You’re out voted.”

 

“You’re terrible brothers,” Scott muttered as he folded his arms.

Virgil shrugged, “Alan and Gordon would probably disagree,” He looked to John, “You better go and tell them, I’ll go and let Brains know -- he might have something special for Thunderbird Four to use.”

“F.A.B.”

 

John’s hologram blinked out and Virgil looked to Scott, “They’ll be fine, they’ve been out solo together before,”

Scott’s face twisted, still not entirely convinced, “I guess you have a point,” 

Virgil watched as he turned towards the stairs,  

“I’d better go and make sure they’re taking John seriously,”

He nodded as Scott turned away, “Hey Scott?”

His big brother paused, turning back to him, “Yeah?”

Giving a slight shrug, Virgil tilted his head, “Perhaps an in-flight check list would be a good idea, make sure they stay on track.”

Scott smiled, glancing down as he nodded, “Good idea.”

 

Virgil sighed as he turned towards Brains’ lab, glancing to Thunderbird Fours tank as he did.

“Good luck Alan,” He uttered to himself, “I won’t be helping you clean up after him.”


End file.
